Why should I serve Hydra
by Rowenaaaaaa
Summary: For all those people who wanted more. Heather explores killing friends, guilt, selfishness, and of course a little sadness. A prequal(?) To my story I must serve Hydra. Fem!Harry


**Here you go guys. I know you wanted to find out "why shs must Serve hydra" well this is why. There will most likely be a one shot a week for this AU until I finnaly get to the end. I'm thinking it will be about four oneshots at the most.**

 **Prompt;** **Grammar? Who needs grammar?"**

 **"Revenge is a dish best serve...at dinner."**

 **"Those do look nice on me..."**

 **Pumpkin**

 **Series; Harry Potter, captain America**

* * *

Is this what dying feels like? Was one of the most common thoughts Heather had. She almost died so often that she couldn't even tell you how it felt to almost die. It was just to common for her.

The war had left Heather in a bad place. So many had died for her. Her. What was she? How did her campaign matter more then their lives? Why would they risk it all for it?

She wondered everyday how they moved on and got married. How they resisted the urge to not snap at everything. To not fight. So it was true. She supposed. I miss the war. I miss the fighting. Heather thought absently tapping her chin.

She missed the adrenaline. It was so sweet. It was like a addiction she couldn't get over. She was having withdrawal.

"Pumpkin." She whispered. "I need pumpkins."

Heather turned from her spot next to the window. How could she forget? It was Halloween. She needed pumpkins. She needed candy. She needed a costume.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to find a costume. All Heather had to do was look in her closet. Taking out her common wear robes. She did have to admit Wizards had such strange taste in style.

"It does look nice on me..." She said quietly as she passed a mirror grinning crazily.

The kids all came by taking as much candy as they pleased.

Heather loved candy. It almost gave her the same feeling as Adrenaline. Almost.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him. He seemed normal enough. Jeans and a teeshirt, balding to. He didn't seem dangerous at first. But the way he moved fixed his stance. She knew he was anything but normal.

Heather narrowed her eyes. She looked down and smiled at the little girl. "Hello Princess Anna! Would you like some candy?" She said sweetly.

The girl giggled and nodded. "Well here you go Princess Anna. I'll keep a look out for Queen Elsa for you. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" The girl said running to her mother and skipping down the street.

Heather loved kids. Sometimes it took a lot of effort not to snap ones neck though.

Heather glanced over to where the man had gone. He wasn't there. Heather stiffened. Her grip on her wand became stronger.

She could almost feel him. But where he went she couldn't tell.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth with a cloth. The last thing heather saw was a metel arm.

* * *

"You must serve Hydra."

"NO!"

"You must serve Hydra."

"N-no"

"You must serve Hydra."

"I-I please."

"You must serve Hydra."

"I-I-I must serve Hydra."

* * *

Kill your opponent. Heather grabbed the red head she once called a friend. Her and Ron were the best of friends. But no she must serve Hydra. There is no such things as friends. Heather slit the neck of her ex friend.

"Heather!" She turned to see the smartest witch of her age.

"Hermione leave."

"No!"

Heather took her gun and shot at her. Hermione ducked and shot a cutting hex. Heather growled and shot again. This time it hit her in the head.

Heather smiled. Both down. Now what to do with the child. She could kill it. If she didn't it might want to get revenge. Or she could give it to someone. They never told her what to do with the child.

So Heather took Rose Weasly and dropped her off on the door step of a wealthy family.

And so starts the life of Natasha Romanoff. But that is another story.

* * *

"Are they dead?"

"Yes."

"What of the child?"

"The child is dead."

"Good."

* * *

The fools they were. She would never kill without being told to. Why would she want to kill her god daughter? Her beautiful five year old god daughter. Heather smiled clutching her knife in one hand and her wand in another.

She wouldn't need her wand. Not for now. Maybe later when she finnaly knows why she must serve them. Why she feels the guilt of lying to them. Then she will use it. But for now she will be loyal.

Heather was ready for her next mission. With the winter soilder. She mused that it would be an interesting experience.

* * *

Heather stared at the wall finnaly realizing why she must serve them. They saved her from herself. She reasoned. I would have killed myself. But they made me kill them.

But they saved her.

But at what cost?

"I must serve Hydra." She mumered her eyes watering.

He left you alone in the world.

No.

Winter left you to fend for your self. The nasty voice sneered.

He never loved you.

STOP.

"N-No. I must not serve Hydra."

Yes you must.

No.

No.

No.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

He loved me. Winter did. My parents did, Rose did. Does. Hermione loved me. Ron he did to. They all did. I threw it all away. With out a thought. How could I be so selfish?

"I must kill Hydra." She smiled wistfully. "Revenge is a dish best served...At dinner."

* * *

 **So that was interesting. I did not expect it to go there. But you know I just finished black butler so I am in a crappy mood. How could it end? Sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. And like always review!**

 **By the way questions I appreciate them. They actually give me ideas.**

 **P.S. Don't assume. If I don't mention it, it was for a reason.**


End file.
